


Lunacy

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Happy Halloween!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: Suzy's job as RA isn't usually very eventful. But, every month, on the full moon, one of her residents doesn't leave to fight monsters...
Kudos: 9





	Lunacy

It's 9:55 pm. Everyone who's going out to fight tonight has left. I get up, close the door, and lock the windows. I won't be manning the desk again for a while.

My power is difficult. I can drain the magic out of a magical girl, forcing her out of her transformation. Does nothing at all to monsters. What good is that? Maybe I'm supposed to share it out to other girls who are flagging, but none of them have the tactics to make use of it.  
But the CDD was _very_ keen on having me. They gave me this post. I thought at first, sure, I guess this is useful for an RA. Help break up fights or whatever. Turns out it was something else.

I climb the stairs to the third floor and go into one of the rooms. The resident gives me a sympathetic look. First thing I do is scoop up her cat, and shut it in the room next door. Pets are banned, obviously, but this one seems to help her deal, so I let it slide.

See, one of the girls at this dorm has a unique problem. Every month, when the light of the full moon shines through the inner barrier, she reacts to it. She transforms – and not in a magical girl kind of way. But it turns out it's a transformation I can help with.

I pull a heavy-duty chain out of the closet, and wrap it around Heartful Punch, chaining her to her bed.

“I can still move my legs a bit,” she says. So I wrap it tighter around those.

Finally, I snap the padlock shut. Outside, the barrier floods the streets. And it filters the light of the moon.

I transform.

HP fidgets as the light hits her. She grunts in pain as her limbs stretch and twist in unnatural ways. Thick pink hairs sprout from her arms and legs, and claws start to burst from the ends of her fingers.  
Her grunting turns to snarling as her face contorts, and grows a snout.

The timing is key – too soon and I can't get it all out of her, too late and she might break out. But we've been doing this for years. I use my power to pull the curse out of her, draining her magic.

Heartful Punch, human again, lies on the bed, panting and exhausted. She gets a moment to recover - but only a moment. I can pull the magic out of her, but I can't stop it coming back.

The transformation starts again. She screams in pain now, she can't hold it back any more. It's horrible to listen to, but at least this way it's only her screaming. Things were way worse before I got here.

Just as she's on the verge of going full wolf, I pull the magic from her again. Once again, a teenage girl is chained to the bed, looking up at me. There's a little gratitude in there, fighting through the pain.

This continues for hours. Her room is soundproofed; we can't always count on everyone being out on the right night and it's best if no one has to worry. Only I witness what happens to her each full moon.

Finally, two o'clock comes. The barrier powers down. I pull out one last dose of magic, before powering down myself.  
I fish out the key to the padlock and unchain her from the bed. Her bedsheets are in tatters around where the claws came out, as usual. I'll have to get her new ones. She looks like she's been dragged backward through a hedge – really, she's been through worse tonight.  
I go next door and fetch her cat. She snatches it from my hands and cuddles it tightly – which the cat accepts. It understands its role.

“You're gonna have to tell your girlfriend some day,” I tell her.  
She grumbles something that almost sounds like “I know”. She won't though. It's been four months already.  
I don't have time to press the point. I have to get back to the front desk before the girls start signing in.


End file.
